1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal fitting and a wire with a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-146939 discloses a structure for soldering and connecting a coaxial center conductor to a terminal. Paste solder is attached to the center core in advance. The center core is placed on a terminal arrangement surface of the terminal together with the attached paste solder and, in that state, the paste solder is melted to connect the center core to the terminal.
In the above case, it is difficult to attach a predetermined amount of solder to the center core. Thus, the supply amount of solder may vary for each terminal, which is not favorable in terms of quality stability.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to easily and properly control the supply amount of solder.